User blog:DarkStar720/Planes Revamp
Overview It is well known that many players are dissatisfied with Jailbreak's current planes. Whether they find them too hard to fly, lacking in features, or just downright glitchy, planes have always been a victim of criticism. Personally, I don't mind most of these things, but I do agree that planes haven't quite reached their full potential. Here are some suggestions I have to improve them. Improvements #1: Vehicle Flipping An infamous problem with the Jet is getting stuck upside down. After a bad landing, the plane may bounce and land on its top. If players try to fly it again, the Jet will be stuck in place, rendering it useless. There are ways to fix this, such as ramming it until it flips back over, or using the Jetpack-in-vehicles glitch, but players should not have to resort to these things to perform such a simple task. A solution to this problem would be adding vehicle flipping with the "F" key. When below flying speed, pressing "F" will raise the plane up a few studs, and flip it right-side-up again. #2: Yaw Control Axis Adding a yaw control axis would be a very good feature to add to planes (to see what yaw is, view the diagram in the gallery at the bottom). It would make flight easier for beginner pilots, as well as allow experienced pilots to make use of extra maneuverability. Planes already have pitch (controlled by upwards and downwards mouse movement) and roll (controlled by right to left mouse movement), so why not add yaw as well? Since it "turns" the plane right and left, perhaps it could be controlled with the "A" and "D" keys, respectively. #3: Working Radio Pretty self-explanatory. Radios on planes are a highly suggested feature, so implementing them would definitely please the community. #4: Controls GUI Almost every vehicle has a Controls GUI that displays at the top of the screen when driving. For some reason, planes do not. The lack of this GUI has caused many players to remain ignorant of special abilities ("Q" to suppress pitch and allow only for rolling, "Shift" to activate a handbrake when on the ground). #5: Customization Plane customization is rather basic at the moment. While improving it isn't necessarily needed, it would certainly be nice. There are currently several attributes on planes that are unchangeable, such as aileron color, afterburner/smoke color, window color, etc. If there is ever another customization update, planes are the perfect candidate to revamp. #6: Missiles Jet Missiles need a massive overhaul. They are likely the single most criticized feature of planes, so perhaps they need a revamp the most. Not just one thing needs changing though; there are multiple improvements that could be made. 'Combat Mode' One of the first things I would like to see is some sort of "Combat Mode" that players can toggle. See, trying to click something while sitting in the Jet tends to accidentally fire a missile, and I personally find this quite annoying. Possible solutions could be disabling missiles when below flying speed, or creating a specific mode for combat. This "Combat Mode", when activated with the "C" button, will bring up more advanced aiming HUD and allow for missiles to be fired. This will give players the ability to choose between casual flight and attacking. 'Aiming System' The Jet missiles' aiming has received massive amounts of criticism. Even the most experienced players find it quite difficult to actually hit targets with them. If the developers could somehow create a more advanced and intuitive aiming system, it would be much appreciated. 'Missile Upgrades' The option to upgrade missiles in garages would be a neat feature to add as well. The upgrade levels could be: None (Free), Standard (Free), and Tracking ($100,000). See, not everyone uses missiles on the Jet, and some prefer the look without them, so adding an option to remove missiles would definitely be appreciated. There are also players that want tracking missiles of some sort, so perhaps that upgrade could be created as well. #7: Stunt Plane Speed Please buff this. A free Helicopter should not be able to beat a $200,000 plane. That's about it. Post some comments on whether you agree or disagree with these suggestions. Gallery Category:Blog posts